


The Eventful Re-route

by Nadalia



Category: Immortal Taoists (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: Sun Wukong dragged Fairy Zixia to go on sightseeing in another world but they somehow ended up in the demon realm...





	The Eventful Re-route

Sun Wukong and Fairy Zixia were sent to the ancient ruins to gather some power crystals as requested by their master. Both of them were selected because they made a good team and always bring the best result in every team task. They had gathered plenty of power crystals. It would be enough for the upcoming activities of their master. They had finished the task earlier than the expected time.

Sun Wukong then suggested that both of them should go for a longer route to kill extra time. Zixia agreed with the idea. They had been chatting and enjoying the view. But then they reached a turn with Y-cut. It was a path which they both had never seen before. Sun Wukong was curious and wanted to go on that path to check out where that path would lead. Zixia on the other hand wanted to tell their master about this issue and get away from there as fast as possible. Sun Wukong then told Zixia that it would be unreasonable to disturb their master for such trivial matters and dragged Zixia with him. Zixia tagged along with Sun Wukong as she didn't have any other choice but to follow him.

There were many interesting things to look at. There were trees which bore flowers made out of the fire and there was a big rock made out of ash which was blocking their way. The weird thing about it was that no matter what way they had tried, it would only distort in the shape but won’t move from its place. Sun Wukong tried to move it with force or cut it with his Bō, but nothing worked.Then Fairy Zixia stopped him and monitored the rock minutely. After some time she thought of something. With that thought, she blew lightly at the rock. The ash flew in thin air and with that Zixia smiled at Sun Wukong and told him that force is not always the answer.

With their way clear, they moved ahead. But then they saw a demon which you can only find in the demon tower. From that moment, both of them understood that they had somehow entered the demon realm. Now they had two options. First, they would kill all the demon there and return with better materials and second, they would take the road back home and inform their master. The first idea was risky but gave them precious materials, while the second option was safe with a chance that this path might no longer be here later. They both looked at each other and nodded at the same time. With that, both of them jumped on the demons in front of them.

Starting with that they kept on sealing the demons and killing the troops with them. There was no limit on the number of demons present there. Every time they would stop to take a break after clearing one batch of demons, another batch of more demons would appear. It was a never-ending task. They decided that it was not the task which they can handle alone and must return here with their master. As they were about to turn, they felt a sudden drop in the atmosphere. Things around them were too silent to be real. They tried to find the reason for that change and soon they saw that reason. There was a dragon behind the mountain. It seemed to be sleeping, yet on the verge of waking up. It had nine heads. Both of them left the spot as fast as possible. On the way, Fairy Zixia told Sun Wukong that she would never agree with any of his re-route in future.


End file.
